A method employed in an existing recording/reproducing apparatus to define recording conditions is to display a setting screen from menu items and perform setting by operating a GUI (Graphical User Interface) of the recording/reproducing apparatus or to display the setting screen on a monitor, a TV, or the like, by remote control operation.
However, since the portable recording/reproducing apparatus cannot display the setting screen on the monitor or the TV, the apparatus is restricted in terms of remotely-operable functions, such as a record start and a record stop. In reality, however, difficulty is encountered in setting sound record parameters through remote operation.
JP H05-344594 A states a method for setting preset values in an acoustic signal processing apparatus with a recording/reproducing function. It states previously recording a plurality of preset values (setting parameters) in detachable data memory; setting the data memory in an apparatus main body when needed; and reading and setting necessary parameters from among the plurality of setting parameters.
JP 2010-114522 A states a method for setting preset information in a camera control apparatus which controls a plurality of cameras by being connected to the cameras. It states preliminarily letting both the cameras and the camera control apparatus retain a plurality of pieces of respective different preset information; and reflecting the preset information retained in the camera control apparatus on all the cameras or reflecting the preset information read from a specified camera onto the other cameras.
JP2001-292442 A states a surveillance camera system that enables indoor surveillance from a distance by use of a telephone equipped with image display means.
JP 2006-246418 A states a surveillance camera system that enables a portable terminal to operate a plurality of surveillance cameras and personal computers on a construction site, and others.
Suppose a portable recording equipment records music in a live concert involving performance of a plurality of bands. A variety of sound record parameters are set each time in rehearsal or on stage, and the portable recording apparatus is placed at an appropriate location. When remote control is available, start and stop of recording are remotely performed.
However, there are desires to change a recording level and change a sound recording format because sound volume varies depending on the bands. In order to cope with these desires, there is no alternative but to place the portable recording apparatus at a location where the apparatus can be easily operated. Even when remote operation of the recording apparatus is available, there still remains a dilemma of difficulty in placing the recording apparatus at an optimum location.
Accordingly, desires have existed for techniques that enable positioning of the portable recording/reproducing apparatus at an optimum location and easy setting of sound record parameters in the recording/reproducing apparatus by remote operation. The same also applies to playback parameters.
Also, the recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing an audio signal having a wireless LAN function recently came on the market. In one use application of the recording/reproducing apparatus with the wireless LAN function, there is a need to remotely control the recording/reproducing apparatus placed at a location where a user cannot directly operate the apparatus. Examples are a case where the recording/reproducing apparatus placed, for instance, in a concert hall or a live music hall, at an elevated location where recording could not be hindered by exultant shouts of the audience, and a case where a plurality of pieces of the recording/reproducing apparatus set at various locations optimal for recording are collectively controlled.
A proposal made for such a case is to cause a widely-diffused smartphone to work as a remote controller and control the recording/reproducing apparatus remotely. However, a plurality of pieces of recording/reproducing apparatus cannot be collectively controlled.